Finding That Someone Special
by InuDaemonShar
Summary: Sess/Rin story. First came out in 04', have edited the first few chapters and combined them into one long one, mostly rewrote the second chapter. Rin has many surprises for Sesshomaru, and one of them is is father is still alive? What will Sesshomaru do?
1. Chapter 1

**Finding That Someone Special**

**A/N: Alright I WILL be posting an important a/n at the end of this, I don't want to take up too much time right now that you should be spending reading chapter 1 Be warned, there are some pairing that some people do not agree on, but just read the whole thing before you decide you're going to hate this. This is mostly based around Sesshomaru and Rin, not the others, although they are in it. **

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to InuYasha, just my own characters.**

* * *

'Finally my brother and his wench have stopped fucking. How disgusting, how can humans continue on like that for so long?' Sesshomaru thought trying to hide the disgusted look from his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you still awake?" 'Why! Because my half-brother wont stop fucking his wench!' Instead of answering that way Sesshomaru glared at Jaken. "Sorry m'lord." Jaken stammered.

Sesshomaru got up and started to walk off. "Umm, m'lord, where are you going?" Jaken asked hesitantly, not wanting to further upset him.

"A walk, Jaken, look after things while I'm away." Sesshomaru replied not even looking over his shoulder to acknowledge his servant. Jaken just bowed at his master's retreating form.

He walked through the forest, not noticing he was getting closer to some springs, lost in his thoughts. 'Disgusting humans just doing as they please not even thinking of others, inconsiderate filth.' Sesshomaru tried to resist the urge to make any disgusted noises that tried to escape him. 'Every night they keep me up, why do I even bother letting them help me, they're just slowing me down.' He snapped out of his thoughts in anger finally noticing the springs.

As he looked closer he noticed a girl was in them. He recognized her sent, but why? 'That can't be... no, it's not possible.' He thought in shock. The girl turned around to face Sesshomaru but before she could see him he leaped into some trees. He finally got a good look at her. 'It is, but how? She's been missing for months now.'

Rin got up and walked over to her clothes and some material to dry herself with. 'She's grown so much.' His eyes traveled up and down her body. 'Much more beautiful.' He thought to himself as he noticed her newly acquired curves.

When she was finished she started talking to herself. "I wish I could find Lord Sesshomaru and tell him." 'What would she need to tell me?' He wondered before she continued on. "Oh Sesshomaru, I miss you so much.'

Sesshomaru finally breaking out of his shock jumped out in front of her. Rin jumped back startled. "Rin..." Sesshomaru said somewhat unsteady.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily and ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Sesshomaru was speechless.

* * *

Rin tossed and turned in her sleep restlessly. After she had hugged Sesshomaru she fainted from exhaustion. He brought her back to camp so she could rest and tell him what had happened to her later.

_"Rin pick up the pace!" A dark voice yelled at her. "Yes m'lady." Rin started to run faster. "Come on Rin, you are a neko, use your full potential!" Rin started running faster and faster. "See, I knew you could do it. An evil, dark voice started to laugh uncontrollably and the ground shattered under Rin's feet and she fell into a black pit of darkness._

"Rin! Rin!" Jaken shook the girl uncontrollably, "Wake up wench!" Rin's eyes snapped open as she hissed and a feline tail wrapped around his neck tightly lifting him from the ground.

"If you ever call me that again..." Sharp fang like teeth could be seen in her mouth and her tail tightened to emphasize her point.

She laid back down and her tail loosened but a bright light sent Jaken into a tree nearby. After some white shocks of electricity disappeared from her tail she concealed it again. She rolled over and thought of what had happened in the long months that had passed. She didn't get to think long though for a commanding voice interrupted her thoughts. She rolled over to see Sesshomaru standing over her. She sat up quietly never breaking her gaze at him.

"It's time for you to tell me what has happened to you." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Why nothing has happened to me. I'm just fine." She retorted quickly.

Sesshomaru glared hard at her. "Don't play games with me Rin."

"I'm not m'lord." She stood up to face him. "I'm better than I ever have been." She said through clenched teeth.

"Tell me why you left me." He said sternly, and though he seemed angry his eyes held and emotion that he didn't show much, only Rin could see it.

Rin backed up and bowed low. "Maybe we should go for a walk."

* * *

It was quiet for a long time till Sesshomaru spoke. "So tell me."

"Well, you know that my parents died when I was young," She waited for him to nod before she continued. "Well we had, or have, a lot of friends, demon and human alike."

"Yes, and?" He replied as if he were bored.

"One of our very old friends came and she's the one that took me away from you, and she took me to..." Tears weld up in her eyes.

"Where Rin?" He asked, concern slipping into his eyes.

"To hell so they could teach me." She finally choked out. "Sesshomaru, I'm not human."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. "What?" He faced Rin as she started to glow. Her hair grew longer and turned a purple shade, her canine teeth turned to fangs, and a long purple black tail appeared. Her face changed too. Her eyes had a purple shade to them and one light purple line appeared on each cheek and her lips became more full and deepened in color to a soft red. She also had a black lightning bolt on her forehead outlined in purple. Her clothes had changed to a very light purple top with no sleeves and black pants with purple trim that stopped right after her knee and slits that came up almost mid-thigh, her curves becoming even more lush.

"I'm a neko demon." She said quietly.

'A very beautiful one at that.' Sesshomaru thought to himself trying to conceal the blush that wanted to grace his face as soon as he realized what he had just thought to himself.

Suddenly three huge moth demons appeared as they stepped out of the forest. "We shall continue this later Rin." Sesshomaru said firmly as he started to step in front of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru let me handle them." Before he could object she jumped in front of one and let her claws rip it to pieces in one quick swipe. As the other moths saw this they decided it would be best to flee.

"Very nice Rin." Sesshomaru said almost appraisingly but Rin was already on the ground unconscious. "Rin!' He shouted as he went to her side.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched over Rin, never leaving her side. His thoughts were about her and only her.

"Sit boy!"

"Why the hell did you do that bitch?" InuYasha roared.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Was Kagome's reply.

InuYasha just growled at that.

"Kagome, maybe it's time to stop sitting him." Sango requested.

"Why should I?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Well what if a swarm of moths come back..." Sango was cut off by a low growl coming from Sesshomaru.

"Don't growl at her!" InuYasha snapped.

"Why are you so protective of your wench?" Sesshomaru asked dully. Kagome blushed at that question, and Sango had a light pink tint on her cheeks. "What are you blushing about miko? I'm talking to the demon slayer." All eyes went to Sango but InuYasha's.

Tears weld up in Kagome's eyes and she started shaking her head. "No... Sango... it can't be..."

"Kagome..." Sango started but was cut short.

"No! You knew how I felt about him and you went behind my back? I'm sorry I ever called you my friend." And with that Kagome ran off into the forest. Miroku was silent the whole time, eyes closed, as if he was dead to the world, maybe he was now.

"Why the hell did you do that?" InuYasha screamed at Sesshomaru.

"They would have found out sooner or later."

"I need to go find Kagome." Sango said moving to get up.

"No let me Sango, I think you've cause her enough pain." And with that Miroku left to find Kagome.

"I was such a fool! How could I have ever loved him?" Kagome said to herself as tears rolled down her face, not believing she could be betrayed like that. A gentle hand patted her back.

"It'll be ok Kagome." Kagome turned around to face Miroku.

"How do you know?" She asked softly trying to keep more tears from rolling down her face.

Miroku bent down to be level with her. "Because it always is." And with that he kissed her softly, expecting her to back away, to his and her surprise she didn't. Slowly the kiss deepened and their tongues engaged in a sweet war.

InuYasha found Sango crying on the ground. "Sango, what's wrong?"

"I saw it, I saw them, together..." She choked out slowly.

InuYasha sat next to her, hugging her tightly to him. "Shh... don't cry."

* * *

Rin groaned in her sleep. "Sesshomaru... please help me... Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru dipped a cloth into some cold water next to him. 'Why am I helping her?' He asked himself as he placed the cloth on her head and a soft silk tail wrapped around his wrist.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin whimpered.

"Yes Rin?" He asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

"How long have I been..." She started to ask.

"Try not to speak. It's been three days." He said, speaking softly again.

Rin gave Sesshomaru a soft look. "Have you been taking care of me all this time?"

"Yes." His reply came slowly, not sure if he wanted to know where this was going.

"Why?" She asked quietly. Sesshomaru didn't know the answer to that question.

"Rin you still need to rest." Sesshomaru started to get up but her tail was still around his wrist.

"Please, don't leave me Sesshomaru." She pleaded with him. Sesshomaru sat back down and watched her eyes close as she drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

Everyone was asleep but Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had decided to go for a walk and told Jaken to look over things again.

"Jaken?" Rin called out as the toad keep swaying side to side. She got up on all fours getting ready to sneak over to him as he suddenly fell over fast asleep.

'I stink, I haven't had a bath in days, and I feel fine, so I should be able to get back before Sesshomaru does.' She smirked at the thought of Sesshomaru, he would be quiet angry if he knew what she was doing. And with that thought she left for the springs.

On the way to the springs she noticed someone was following her. 'So he knows what I'm up to. Well I'll just have to give him a show.' She thought to herself, trying to hold back a chuckle. When she got to the springs she stepped right in front of them and untied the robe Kagome gave her and slipped it off very slowly.

'Does she know I'm here or does she just like doing this?' He asked himself.

She stepped into the springs, deeper and deeper, and then went under. 'What is she doing down there?' As soon as he finished that thought water splashed everywhere as her body rose, her hair flying around her face then falling upon her back and covered her most sacred places.

'Sweet torture.' She licked her lips slowly making them shine in the moonlight. "Why don't you come join me Sesshomaru?" She called out to him.

Sesshomaru's voice was caught in his throat. "Yes or no m'lord?" "Uhh... umm, Rin what are you doing?" 'To me?' He thought the last part to himself.

"Taking a bath, I smell horrible." Rin said shyly.

"Actually you smell quiet beautiful." Rin blushed at that statement. 'Why the hell did I say that?' He asked himself, wondering what was happening to him that he had to question himself so often in such a short span of time.

Sesshomaru jumped down in front of her. "I don't know what you're doing but I'm telling you to stop before something happens."

Rin walked out of the water right up to him. "Like this?" Before Sesshomaru knew what 'this' was she was kissing him, and he was kissing back! 'This can't... be happening...' Sesshomaru's thoughts were blown away after Rin slipped her tongue into his mouth and ran it against his.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. He was sitting against a tree in camp. 'Was all that just a dream?' "Jaken." He snapped out not trying to sound flustered.

Jaken walked over to Sesshomaru. "Yes m'lord?" Sesshomaru just stared straight ahead.

"Where is Rin?" His voice demanding an answer rather than asking.

"She went for a walk m'lord." Jaken replied quickly sensing Sesshomaru was in no mood for games.

"How long ago?" His voice still remained demanding.

"About an hour." Jaken asked wishing he could somehow shrink away from him as Sesshomaru's stare hardened. "She told me that she would be back in a few hours. Would you like me to go look for her?" He added quickly hoping to answer all of his lord's questions.

"No, stay here." Sesshomaru got up and walked into the forest.

* * *

"Why did you do this to me?" Rin pleaded for an answer.

"Because you are what you are, I only protected you." The dark voice answered.

"How? How did you protect me?" Rin demanded, anger rising in her voice.

"If you hadn't had the human seal how do you think people would have treated you?" The dark voice answered forcefully.

Rin sighed. "Why didn't you just keep me with you?" She asked, not even realizing the sadness that had made it's way into her voice.

"Because things were complicated enough, you would have just made it worse." The reply given also had a sadness to it.

Rin suddenly became suspicious. "What are you not telling me?" She demanded, not enjoying being treated as though she were still a child.

"I cannot say when other ears are listening." The dark voice said as it started to disappear.

"What?" Rin looked around. "What do you..." But she was gone. "...mean? Why do I even bother?" Rin asked herself, her temper growing again, making fists at her side as she glared at the ground like it had done her wrong.

"Who were you talking to Rin?" Rin jumped at his voice. She hadn't realized he was even near her.

"M'lord, you scared me." She replied with her head to the ground not wanting to look at him.

"Who?" He asked again, although it wasn't a demand it was more firm than the last time he had asked.

"The one that took me away." She said finally, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"But who?" He asked softly, he didn't mean to bring up the memories that she had, but he was determined to find out who had taken her.

"This is going to be a long day." Rin sighed as she started to walk. "She is the Lady Miyu, or Goddess."

"Lady Miyu, I don't recognize the name." He replied after he pondered the name.

"Because you are not to speak of her here." She replied quickly in a hushed voice all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" He asked inquisitively.

"She's one of the Goddesses who rule hell. She is the Goddess of Life and Death, Love and Hate." She spoke in a hushed voice once again. She wasn't even sure she was allowed to be talking to him about all of this.

"Wouldn't there be some record of her?" He asked becoming more intrigued by the second.

"There is, it's just that most of the records of her have either been destroyed or locked up so no one can find them, some of them with her so she can share them with the world when she's ready to." He gave her a look that almost begged her to tell him what she knew. "She is the twin to the Goddess Mizuki. Mizuki takes care of the Life and Hate part of the Goddess..."

"So they share powers?" He blurted out, not meaning to interrupt her.

"Sort of, they both have the same powers but only one can have control of a power." She stopped seeing if he was going to ask more, obvious that he had many questions.

"So if one of them died-" Sesshomaru was cut off by laughter.

"Sorry, continue." She chuckled, trying to stop the laughing from spilling out again.

"If one of them were to die the other could have their power?" He asked in a low voice, not appreciating the laughing that had just occurred at his expense.

"If they wanted it." She answered shrugging the question off.

"What do you mean?" He asked wondering how someone could not want all that power.

"Miyu doesn't really want to be a goddess, but she has to, birth rights and all obviously. She was taught how to use her powers to the fullest extent and specially trained because she was the more responsible one. If Mizuki ever took over, damn, there aren't even words to describe how horrible it would be." She said shaking her head at the thought of Mizuki taking over.

"So what is Miyu not telling you?" Rin shrugged her response. "So I've never heard of Mizuki before either." He continued.

"Have you ever heard of the God Assassins?"

"Yes, but those were demons who killed gods." Rin snickered at his response.

"Do you really think only demons could kill gods?" Sesshomaru looked at her questionably. "Most of them were demons but Miyu, Mizuki and a few others were gods that helped in the killing. My mother was a part of the killing as well." Rin said the last part softly, thinking of her mother was hard.

"So she was strong, which means you are too." Sesshomaru concluded.

"I don't care about being strong, because she did that she was killed, both my parents were." She said strongly, willing the sadness out of her voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly, telling he had struck a nerve that he didn't mean to.

"The gods and allies of the gods became furious at them of course, so they killed everyone but a few, those that they couldn't." She looked away from him.

"Allies? Like demons?" He pushed his question out, knowing she didn't want to talk about the subject anymore.

"Yes." She replied quietly. Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Sesshomaru... your father killed my parents." She whispered.

"What?" His voice showed as much disbelief as his eyes did. "I'm sorry." He whispered as a shocked look appeared on Rin's face only seconds later.

"What did you say?" She asked in her own disbelief.

"I'm sorry Rin." He whispered again, a certain emotion showing in his eyes. She wasn't sure what it was, but it looked like something more than just his care for her as one of his followers, it looked more like, 'Love.' She finally thought to herself. She was praying that she was wrong.

* * *

"Kagome..."

"Yes my love?" Miroku grinned when he heard her say "my love". "What are you grinning at?" She asked with her own knowing grin showed. Miroku kissed her forehead.

"Nothing love." He answered softly.

"I bet." She winked at him.

"That's just sickening." Sango said as InuYasha and herself watched them kiss.

"No kidding." He grunted.

"Maybe we should go back to camp and do something worse." She replied giving him the best seducing look she could muster. InuYasha grinned at the thought and picked Sango up and headed for camp.

* * *

It was late at night and all the couples where sleeping except for one. Rin opened her eyes and looked around camp from the tree she was sitting in. 'Wait, where's Sesshomaru?' She got up and jumped to another tree. 'Where could he be?' Suddenly she jumped five trees over, away from the camp.

"And where are you going?" Sesshomaru grabbed her from behind and leapt to the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped not expecting him to sneak up on her like that. "I was trying to find you." She said nervously, feeling as if something was different with him.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked seductively and licked the tip of her feline ear. "What are you doing?" Rin asked in a hushed voice. Sesshomaru nibbled on her ear and then blew cold air on it.

"Seducing you." He said, his heated breath warmed her cold skin.

"It won't work." She said firmly.

"And why not?" He asked, his breath still heating her skin.

"Because this isn't you." She said hotly, anger starting to rise. This wasn't the Sesshomaru she knew. He would never have tried to seduce her, tried to do any of this.

Sesshomaru let her go and walked around to face her. "What can I do to please you?"

"Be like the old Sesshomaru, love me for who I am, not what I am." Sesshomaru didn't speak for a long time, too long. "You never did, and never will love me." Rin said, tears in her eyes. He still said nothing, so she ran, she ran very far.

Rin tripped on a branch and fell to the forest floor. She didn't get up, just laid there, crying.

"What's wrong child?" A warm but cold voice asked above her.

* * *

"We must find her!" Sesshomaru raised his voice, letting everyone know that he wasn't to be trifled with.

"Why should we?" InuYasha spat out only to have Sesshomaru wrap his hand around InuYasha's neck.

"Do you want me to kill your wench?" Sesshomaru said coldly through clenched teeth.

"Stop!" Kagome suddenly yelled. "Miroku and I will help you find her Sesshomaru."

"Kagome... don't." InuYasha said through clenched teeth.

"I will help you too Sesshomaru." Sango said suddenly.

"Sango! What the hell are you doing?" He asked enraged that his lover would defy his wishes.

"Helping Rin." She glared at him.

* * *

"Please, you must help me." Rin begged. Miyu was silent for a while.

"What do you want me to do?" She finally asked.

"Teach me how to use my powers." Rin answered coldly.

"What ever for?" Miyu asked, a certain sparkle in her eye appearing.

"I want to kill a very powerful demon." Rin spat.

This caught Miyu's interests. "Which demon?"

"The one they use to call Lord of the West." Rin's eyes had become hard with hatred.

Miyu smirked almost evilly. "Of course."

* * *

Rin had been training for four days now. She learned how to move faster, become more flexible, could control electrable power, and blend with her surroundings to find intruders and hide. Unfortunately with her training she had to do things around the home she was staying at. She was cleaning her clothes and other fabrics at the moment. 'It's like I'm a maid now!' She scrubbed some more clothes. 'I guess I should just get use to it since I'll be here for a while.'

Miyu walked in and watched Rin scrub viciously at the clothes she was being forced to wash. "You know, you don't have to be so mean to the clothes, it's not their fault that you're washing them, if you prefer you could be cooking in the kitchen." She said calmly, startling Rin. She let out a laugh as Rin jumped from the floor, almost latching on to the ceiling.

"It's not funny!" Rin said ashamed that she had been startled so easily, feeling her reaction was a bit childish in the presence of the goddess. "And I've already cooked in the kitchen, remember I have to make my own breakfast every morning?" She wanted to throw a tantrum, although she knew she should be grateful.

"Well, I meant you could go and cook in the kitchen with the others, making the meals for everyone all day long." Miyu retorted with a twinkle in her eye, knowing Rin would become frustrated to a point of doing something she'd regret. Rin just glared at the floor, not daring to raise her eyes to the goddess next to her. Miyu sighed suddenly, as if the game were becoming boring. "Well I suppose you can be finished for the day. I've decided that I will return you to the human realm in five days time. Go on ahead and keep practicing, don't worry about any more chores while you're here." She said dully, tossing her hair over her shoulder with her hand as if she were bored with the conversation.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Rin bowed deeply to Miyu, extremely grateful she could focus on her training one hundred percent now.

Miyu watched as Rin ran off to her training. 'This just gets more and more exciting.' She thought to herself, that sparkle in her eye returning.

* * *

"Maybe we should give up." InuYasha said, hands behind his head, not a care in the world, especially about finding anyone Sesshomaru actually wanted to find.

"No." He replied shortly.

"Sesshomaru, what happened anyway?" One of the others asked. He made a noise deep in his chest, obvious that he wasn't going to tell him.

"Sesshomaru it's been nine days since she left! She doesn't want to be found, especially by you!" InuYasha taunted him.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to turn to choke the life out of InuYasha someone cleared their throat behind them. Sesshomaru turned to see who it was as everyone gasped. It was Rin, and somehow she looked the same but different, and she was standing to one of the most beautiful creatures to probably ever live. She was tall, slim, ivory pale skin, beautiful light crystal blue eyes, dark crimson outlined lips that made them seem even more full and brought out the red rose color to them, two small black dots on the outsides of her eyes leading up, almost blending in with her long eyelashes. She had very lush curves, even more than Rin's, which you didn't see often. She wore a silver and blue kimono that seemed to small in all of the right places, sleeves long, hiding her hands.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" She asked with her own little sparkle in her eyes, giving a slight grin.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, although if any of you noticed, this fanfiction started all the way back in 2004. Now you may be wondering why there's only 1 chapter. I was, well, very very young when I started writing these and didn't have the attention span to write long chapters or obviously finish my ff's. So I combined the first 6 chapters, if you would even call them that, into 1 long one, at least it's my hope's that it's long. I have changed some of the names that I originally used, and I have edited a lot, taking some stuff out, putting a lot of stuff in like details, and slightly changing the story some. Rin and Sesshomaru we're suppose to have a lemon in the next chapter and I'm not sure that I want that to happen yet. And although I only had 10 short chapters posted, I got a lot of good reviews, and I've been reading some fanfic's lately (thank god I missed them so much) and I finally looked at my own reviews to find that I kept getting some, even one in 2011 to my extreme pleasure. Although I'm sure a lot of the original, or even newer reviewer's won't see this, I felt like I just had to fix it, and I want to finish it. So I have taken down the other chapters and will be combining them as well, fixing the errors I horribly made when I was just a young thing (and when I say I was young, I mean I wasn't even a teenager yet, we won't go into details of what exact age that was though.) I will start working on my other, seemingly more popular fanfic once I feel like I've done this one a bit more justice, the other one will probably take a lot of patience I'm sure. If you want to know what my writing looked like when I was a young thing I'm sure you know how to navigate to my page and find the story, I only have 4, and I'm not even ready to look at the other two yet. And I know Shippo isn't in this one, I think at the time it was too overwhelming to have the other ff going with so much revolving around him, (it's Shippo/Rin) and it just seemed like too much of a hassle to go through and add him in now, especially when the usually main characters are not extremely relevant in this story. **

**So PLEASE review. Thanks for reading this extremely long a/n, I know it's such an annoyance.**

**Oh yes, I also wanted to explain why I picked the names for the goddesses. Miyu means beautiful or truth and gentleness, superiority or evening. Mizuki means beautiful and moon. Just thought I'd throw that in there. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding That Someone Special**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything InuYasha. But I do own my own characters.**

**A/N: Since I was taking the old chapters and combining them, I pretty much had to rewrite most of this chapter because I didn't want them mating so early on in the story, so for those of you who use to read this, it's definitely different.**

Sesshomaru watched as Rin slept nearby, her words from before she left ringing in his ears. _"Be like the old Sesshomaru, love me for who I am, not what I am. You never did, and never will love me." _He shook his head trying to get them to escape but found they just kept playing over and over again. 'How did she even know that I feel this way about her? How could she say I never loved her?' He asked himself, confused on what he should say when she awoke. But there was more than just his inner turmoil that needed to be discussed. The day had played out interestingly, the Goddess Miyu had been a sight, and she almost didn't seem like a god, which troubled him. How many gods could he have met in his life that merely seemed like truly powerful demons? None? A hundred? He was almost afraid to know the answer. How could a god of death conceal such power? She had made sure that he knew she was indeed as Rin had told him she was.

_Miyu looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, her eyes seemed to dance of colors as he heard her voice in his head. "Do not fear me child. There is no reason for me to harm my protégé or yourself, my purpose here is of much greater value than your life." He heard the words echoing in his head. Then her eyes turned hard and her voice became much more serious. "She knows what must be done, and you will not get in the way." Before the words could even finish there echo she had turned to Rin with her crystal blue eyes, completely absorbed in what the neko was saying. As soon as Rin was done Miyu stood up and told Rin she would come for her when the time was right, turning to everyone else she gave a slight bow._

"_It was so nice to meet all of you, especially you Sesshomaru, Lord of the West." She grinned almost mockingly, although small, he could see it playing across her mouth. Before he could respond she turned to black smoke with only her eyes showing through it, and then he heard her voice again. "Do not forget what I have told you child, you will not get in my way." This time her voice was more than one yet all of the voices were still hers, a quiet boom in his head of cold and serious voices. And with that the black smoked disappeared, her eyes with it._

His recall of the powerful voice he had heard in his head was interrupted by Rin starting to stretch as she awoke from her slumber. As she sat up she made sure not to look at Sesshomaru, her eyes darting everywhere carefully but to him. He kept his eyes on her, wondering what he should say as she started to speak.

"I guess we should get going, how many days left till we reach the castle?" She asked softly.

"Only half a day if we fly." He answered shortly. Seeing her nod, still not looking in his direction, he began to speak. "We need to talk about some things that have occurred recently."

"Of course m'lord, but would it be alright if we could wait until we're back?" She answered shyly. His only answer was a shrug as if it didn't really matter, but inside his thoughts started running over and over again.

* * *

Rin laid back in the hot springs letting the warmth soak into her skin. They had set off at daybreak for the castle, Sesshomaru more silent than usual, almost awkwardly. He had been silent all day, even at dinner, although she had been avoiding to look in his direction. She wasn't prepared to answer his questions. 'How do I tell him I'm going to kill his father?' That question had been running through her mind over and over again since she had told Miyu she would finally kill him. She closed her eyes and submerged herself under the soothingly warm water, when she rose for air and opened her eyes she saw the black smoke floating above her.

"Miyu." Rin bit out shortly. She could see the soft glow of her eyes though the smoke that hovered above her, gazing down at her sinisterly.

"Rin." She said sadly. "What am I going to do now? Or what are you going to do?" She said almost in a mock. "You will kill his father, and you will tell him of your plans to do so. I shall not be betrayed, as I was so many years ago." She looked into the water below her showing her Rin's figure, it changed scenery and she saw the man that had betrayed her, the former Lord of the West. He was in a dimension of heaven, hiding from all that were ashamed of him. She couldn't bring herself to kill him, and only a god could kill him, that's why she needed Rin. She was brought back to Rin as the girl started to speak.

"I know I must tell him, do you take me for such a fool?" Rin bit back bitterly.

"You procrastinate to long Rin. Sesshomaru must accept the fact that you will kill his father. If you do not tell him you will have to leave the western lands, you know this. You cannot lounge around his castle planning to kill his father without his knowing." Miyu's eyes suddenly got hard and distant. "You know what betrayal feels like, do you really wish to do that to him?"

Rin hung her head low in the water, she knew what Miyu said was true. She didn't want to leave the western lands, even more so Sesshomaru. Her voice was quiet as she spoke, not daring to raise her gaze to the goddess above her. "I know all that you say is true, how do I tell him though?" When her question was answered by silence she finally brought her head up and saw that the smoke had vanished, Miyu's cold hardened eyes along with it.

* * *

Rin knocked softly on Sesshomaru's doors to his bedroom. She held her breath as she waited for a response, she had searched everywhere else in the castle for him, this was the only place she had left to check. She let out her breath as he opened the door standing in all his glory, trying not to let the surprise of her standing at his door slip into his eyes. He stepped aside to let her in, closing the door after she hesitantly walked in.

"What an unexpected surprise Rin." He said as he sat down next to a nearby table. She looked to him, her legs moving on their own accord and sitting her across from him before she even realized what she was doing. It felt like electricity was running over every inch of her skin, her eyes glued to him in fear of his reaction to what she planned to tell him. She let a sigh escape her lips as she was about to being explaining as a knock on the door interrupted. Sesshomaru glared at the door in anger, he was finally about to get his answers and was being rudely interrupted. Standing he went to the door and slid it open to find Jaken on the other side bowing deeply.

"What is it Jaken?"

Jaken stood fidgeting with his hands nervously. "I'm sorry to interrupt you at such a late hour m'lord, but there is a guest downstairs that wishes to speak to you immediately, with Rin as well. She wouldn't give her name, I'm so very sorry that I don't know more about this." He said the last part speedily as he starting bowing low to the ground once again.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Rin and nodded at her to follow. They walked down the halls in an awkward silence, neither one daring to speak first. As they descended the staircase Sesshomaru let his gaze fall upon the rude _guest_ that sat elegantly at a table sipping tea. She was a beauty only to be matched by Miyu, she had the same ivory skin, same thick lush curves that Miyu did, her body seemed to be tall and thin just as the Goddess' that he had encountered before. Her hair was large electric blue curls that draped down her body falling below her hips, as she turned to them with a growing smile he could see her lips were a pale pink, just as full as Miyu's, her eyes a startling deep purple, and instead of dots blending with her long eye lashes she had two black thin lines that fanned out making her eye lashes seem unbelievably longer than they already were. A slight pink blush crossed her high cheekbones as Rin and Sesshomaru grew closer to her, her silky voice reaching his ears as those entrancing lips began to move.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, I see you have noticed my differences from Miyu." She stood, her long soft pink and golden trimmed kimono extending itself around her form majestically. "I'm Mizuki." She spoke again, her voice just as silky as the first time she had spoken, tilting her head slightly in recognition of the Western Lord.

Rin bowed to the Goddess in front of them and let out a little cough bringing Sesshomaru out of his trance. Slowly he bowed his upper body slightly, a small blush crossing his face. The Goddess giggled softly in his direction.

"Tis alright Sesshomaru, I know of my beauty, many people find it hard to resist gazing upon me."

"Mizuki, it is so good to see you." Rin called out as she and the Goddess embraced. It was not something she could do leisurely with Miyu, and to know Mizuki was here gave her a sense of relief.

"It is good to see you too Rin." Mizuki said softly pulling back so she could look into the neko's face. "I have missed your presence." After taking notice to Rin's small blush she turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm so sorry to have come at such an inconvenient time Sesshomaru, but I'm afraid I must speak to Rin.

"Of course, do not worry yourself about the timing m'lady. I will return back to my quarters and let you and Rin get to your business." He turned to leave after she nodded her head in recognition.

* * *

Mizuki followed Rin through the garden silently waiting for the girl to speak when she was ready, admiring the flowers in the moonlight.

"Mizuki, I'm so glad that you're here, but I must ask as to why you are." Rin asked shyly, not wanting to look at the glorious Goddess next to her but felt compelled too, seeing her smile knowingly.

"Ah child, I know what's been going on with the whole plotting to kill InuTaisho, and I could sense your nervousness of the whole situation. It is a great burden you bare to must tell the one you love that you are going to kill his father." She said softly as she paused to stop and smell some of the beautiful flowers that flourished in the moonlight, looking at Rin out of the corner of her eye to see how her words impacted the young neko. Rin closed her eyes tightly; of course the goddess next to her could see straight through her, she always could.

"He does not love me." She finally bit out coldly, not wanting to accept that her mind kept telling her. If he could not love her when she was a mere human, then she would not accept any sort of love from him now, if you could even call it love.

Mizuki eyed her sadly, a soft sigh escaping the goddess' perfect mouth. Rin was so blind to how the demon lord felt about her. "Rin, why would you say such a thing?" She turned to the neko, seeing a slight anger flash through her eyes, but continued before Rin had a chance to answer. "Do you not realize how long Sesshomaru had looked for you before you suddenly appeared? It's not as if he ever gave up his search for you, and you know how he feels about humans. Do you really believe he would have even looked for you, especially for months upon months, if he did not already care deeply for you?" Her voice was a soft whisper; she did not want anyone passing by to hear of the intense compassion the demon lord had shown in his search for her that apparently everyone was oblivious to. Rin took a deep breath and thought about the questions she had just been presented with. Before she had a chance to answer Mizuki's voice entered her ears bringing her from her deep trance. "Rin, you are very young still, think about this long and hard, sleep on it, some things cannot be brought to a conclusion in mere minutes. But there are still other things that we must address, such as you needing to tell Sesshomaru of your plans. I know it's a lot to think about right now, and I know you were going to tell him right as I arrived here but if you decide he might care for you, and you wish to reciprocate those feelings, you must address the issue differently." She stopped and let out a chuckle, startling Rin. "Can you picture what Miyu must look like right now? I'm sure she's beyond angry that I have delayed her plans." She smiled looking to the young neko who wasn't quite sure if she wanted to smile or cringe.

"I can imagine, and I must say I'm glad I'm not there to see it for myself. I love you both so dearly, but Miyu certainly scares me when it comes to this subject." She finally allowed a smile to play along her face.

"You know she has her reasons Rin. It's hard to be betrayed by one that you hold so close to your heart." The goddess sighed and looked up to the stars. "I think it is time that we resign ourselves to bed, you have much to think about."

Rin smiled sadly at Mizuki and gave her a quick hug before she headed for her room, a servant escorting the goddess to the nicest guest room the castle had to offer.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the dining hall to see that Rin and Mizuki were already seated and drinking tea as they waited for his arrival so the servants would serve breakfast. As the two noticed his presence and turned their gazes to him a small blush crept onto Rin's face, Mizuki giving him a warm smile. He wondered how a god of hate could seem so pleasant and warm, and more importantly why Rin was blushing. Mizuki smirked to herself, knowing what the daiyokai had been asking himself. As he sat at the front of the table she allowed her silky voice to slide across her lips before any had a chance to speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it would please me so if you would allow for us to have a chat after breakfast."

"Of course m'lady." He said smoothly as he eyed her curiously.

After nodding her head at him she turned her gaze to Rin. "I trust that you slept well, Rin." Rin eyed her carefully knowing the goddess before her already knew she had barely gotten any sleep. Finally realizing that she was to play along so Sesshomaru wouldn't think anything of their late night visit, she nodded her head.

Sesshomaru eyed them both curiously now, feeling as if he had missed something, but pushed it out of his head. "How long are you planning to stay Mizuki?" He finally asked not knowing for once how to proceed with the conversation.

"Until my business here is done." She replied vaguely giving him a sweet smile and turned to her food as the servant placed it before her.

* * *

Mizuki glanced around Sesshomaru's study, silently admiring the paintings that adorned the walls. As she continued to let her gaze overlook the room she finally settled her eyes on the great demon lord. "I suppose you seek answers pup." She finally said nonchalantly, her eyes sizing him up. His eyes narrowed into a glare towards her when she used the word pup. She merely laughed lightly at his glare. "Do not be so offended, I am many millennia older than you, everyone is a pup compared to me, in age, wisdom, and strength." She said smoothly as her eyes flicked over him with raw power.

"Answers would be greatly appreciated." He finally bit out, knowing what she had said was true.

"Well I am sure Rin will be able to answer most of them soon, and then some." A slight smile tugged at her lips before she continued. "As for now all I can tell you is that there is far more to be revealed and when that time comes you must act accordingly, or you will lose Rin forever."

"I would never lose her." He snapped quickly, perturbed at the accusation.

She laughed at him mockingly. "You started to lose her that day in the forest when you tried to seduce her. _That_ is what started this whole tragedy once again." Her eyes became cold and distant as she whispered the end of the statement.

He stared at her in disbelief. She knew about that?

"Of course I know. I am a Goddess, do not think me a fool, boy." She spitted sharply at him, enraged as if his thoughts had been loud enough for the whole caste to hear. She closed her eyes as she calmed herself. "You have much to think about Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. When you ponder them do not think so arrogantly, in this matter it will be your downfall." In the blink of an eye she was gone, as if she hadn't been sitting there, _scolding_ him, at all.

* * *

Mizuki sighed as she listened to Miyu trying to scold her for intervening. She brought a hand up to her loose curly tresses and flicked them away from her frame, making them fly around her as if water was swirling about her. She finally spoke, her words cutting through her sisters rantings. "Miyu, when it comes to this subject, you are both equally irrational. Nothing will ever be accomplished and she will never be ready. Let them both come to terms with their feelings, then she will be ready to tell him, and Sesshomaru could be a great asset." Miyu eyed her sister curiously, unable to read her thoughts. "Sesshomaru is just as powerful as his father, if not more so, and I'm sure he would know his father's techniques when it comes to battle. You have trained her well enough, if he decides to help, let him train her, he could teach her valuable information of the battle to come."

Miyu snorted her displeasure of the idea. "You seem so sure of your plan sister, what is to happen if he rejects her?" She asked confidently.

Mizuki's eyes flared in anger. "If you do not give them the time to figure out what they want he will surely reject her. You will not intrude on the time that must come for them to realize their feelings. I will not allow it." Her voice was now booming with power to show her sister how serious she was.

Miyu simply glared at her through the watery mirror that separated them; flicking her wrist it disappeared.

Mizuki sighed once again from the other side of the mirror as it vanished. She hoped that Miyu would not cause trouble for their niece and the Western Lord.

* * *

**AN: So since I replaced chapter 1 it never said it was updated, so I guess I can't apologize for not updating sooner. But it has been about 2 weeks or so, and I go between my moms house to my aunt's, and the computer is broken at my aunts which I stay at throughout the week, so I finally had to just start writing it all down on paper and then typing it in, which really sucks. So hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by next Sunday/Monday morning. Thanks everyone! Review please!**


End file.
